


III: Convivial

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Wherever you go.I will follow.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	III: Convivial

He died.

Each punch he threw was not enough for the rage within.

Wilting, his heart. Wilting, his will live.

All he trained for—it was not worth.

Shame. The three years he took to be a better version of himself—all a waste of time.

Naruto screamed—shouted. Growled. As he landed each hit upon the enemy. His punches and kicks coated with the Bijū’s red chakra. Four tails became five, five became six. Six became seven…

Eventually the eighth tail appeared.

Vengeance was sweet. Chibaku _Tensei_ was nothing. It failed to withhold the angered Jinchūriki; his growl could be heard from many miles away.

Effortlessly, Naruto’s form broke Pein’s planetary attack.

_Really? You really think this prison could stop the likes of me!?_

Going for the kill, he wanted to rip Pein apart. Naruto wanted to break his bones and tear the man apart. Set an example to those who dared hurt his precious people. But his mother stopped him— _saved_ him. It did not take long, and Naruto was free from Kurama’s grasp; determination overthrew his hatred. He was going to set an example, but he was not going to kill him. Naruto was going to save him, like how his mother saved him.

Obviously, Naruto saved them. All of them. Even the man who died.

It took almost everything to stop Naruto from finding him and causing a scene. But he wanted to find him. He wanted to be the one he saw first from that slumber. He wanted to see his smile. He wanted to reach out and hug him, trap him in his hold—and _never_ let him go. Naruto almost choked on a sob—his chakra. Warm. Alight. Kakashi was _alive_.

Naruto stopped walking, his legs giving out. He never met the ground. Kakashi was _here_. In his reach. “Lean on me,” said Kakashi. Naruto pressed his cheek against the elder’s shoulder. So _warm_. Naruto was so happy.

“Goodness me, Naruto.” The way Kakashi said his name made the younger’s heart soar. “You’ve really put on a lot of weight.”

“Thank the food you keep feeding me, sensei,” Naruto chuckled, letting Kakashi take their first step.

“Other than that—you’ve grown so much.” Kakashi’s own chuckle was music to Naruto’s ears. “I’m so proud of you, Naruto.”

Dedication was actually longing. Kakashi was more than a sensei to him. Kakashi was so much more than a sensei to him. He became everything. They say Hinata had been his driving force, but Naruto knew different.

“I…” _love you so much, sensei. Please don’t leave me alone. Please. I know I cannot live in a world without you in it. You are the only person who can save me from myself._ “… Missed you, Kakashi sensei.”

Ever so softly did Kakashi squeeze Naruto’s hand after finding it fisted in his Jōnin jacket. “I’m here, Naruto.” _Wherever you go, Naruto… I will follow_. “I always will be here.”


End file.
